


She's a Milkshake Mademoiselle

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Girl Direction, Lactation Kink, Messy, Milking, Nipple Play, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Country duo Stylinson are releasing their new studio album before heading out on tour for the first time since the birth of Harry's first child.  When her daughter Lily decides she's no longer interested in breastfeeding, it throws a wrench in Harry's  hectic promo schedule and leaves her heavy and leaking just before the band's biggest concert event.  With no other options, Louis takes thing into her own hands (or, more accurately, her mouth).
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 210
Collections: Momrry Fic Fest 2020





	She's a Milkshake Mademoiselle

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of thought of a country duo like The Wreckers while writing this. Harry would be the Michelle Branch in this scenario only a little more country.

**_Stylinson Singer Harry Styles and Husband Call It Quits!_ **

_ Breaking news out of Stylinson Headquarters today that country star Harry Styles, one half of rising duo Stylinson, and husband Jackson Raythe announced their divorce just months after the birth of their first child, Lily Rose, last summer. Representatives for Styles did not immediately respond for comment.  _

_ It’s been a busy few years for Styles who, along with bandmate Louis Tomlinson, made Stylinson a household name when they rose to the top of the charts with their first single Change Your Luck in 2016. They swept the Grammy’s with wins for Best Country Duo, Best Country Song, Best Country Album and Best new artist - just to name a few. Stylinson is on their way to making history after winning Best Country Duo five years in a row. Their list of awards and accomplishments continues to grow with their popularity, their stadium tour selling out within minutes around the world.  _

_ A divorce and a baby won’t be holding Styles back as the group is set to release their third studio album later this month. Keep your eyes peeled as they co-host the Saturday Night Live season premiere and make the rounds on the late night promo circuit in the coming weeks.  _

  
  


* * *

Harry paused to look at herself in one of the full length mirrors as they were rushed down one of the backstage hallways of The Forum. She smoothed down the pink plaid western style button up that was tucked into her tight, high waisted, jeans that flared at the bottom. She’d worked damn hard to get back into shape after Lily was born but she still felt like a self conscious sausage in the stage style she’d always worn. The pointed toes of her brand new pink sparkly cowboy boots peeked out and caught the light as she looked down, the perfect accent for her outfit. 

Her long curls were still in place from their last interview, heavily hair sprayed to keep them from wilting when she started to sweat under the lights. She leaned in close to check that her long false eyelashes were in place and that she hadn’t smudged her makeup during her outfit change. Still good. 

“Styles! Hurry it up!” 

Harry let out a deep breath with another quick once over and then rushed along to catch up with the rest of the group. 

Of course Louis wasn’t as concerned about her appearance as Harry was. She had no reason to be. If Harry hadn’t seen it for herself, she would have believed that Louis rolled out of bed with perfect hair and make up. It was just her thing, as were the skirts and dresses that never looked quite right on Harry’s long and lanky figure. It was fine. They complemented each other that way. 

When she reached the group, she saw that she was correct in her assumption. Louis’ short skirt was perfectly in place as was her black leather belt and plaid top tied up to leave her belly exposed. The fabric of her top matching that of Harry’s but she wasn’t ready to be so daring with her outfits just yet. They didn’t always match, but tonight was a special occasion. Album release shows didn’t happen every day and they wanted it to be special. Plus it would be airing live around the world and grabbing whatever was scrunched up in her suitcase just wouldn’t do. 

The crowd was already roaring when they neared the stage entrance. Unlike most of their concerts, they hadn’t just been sitting around while the stadium filled and the opening act went on. They’d had a packed schedule of radio interviews and appearances to prerecord so they’d hardly had a moment to breathe. 

Everyone around them scattered to get everything into place until it was just Louis standing at her side. Now that Harry did have a moment to collect herself, she realized that the tension she felt through her body wasn’t just from stress and nerves, it was mainly centered at her chest. 

“Fuck,” she swore as her hands flew up to her engorged breasts. She couldn’t remember how long it had been since she paused to pump even a little. Probably not since the bit she squeezed out in the shower at five that morning. She’d been so distracted that she hadn’t acknowledged the deep ache she now realized had been steadily building all day. 

Since they’d started their promo run, Lily had started to lose interest in breastfeeding. It was fine, her first birthday was just around the corner, but it still made Harry sad that her job had played a role in cutting that bond. In the last couple weeks in particular, she’d started the process of drying up, only pumping enough to relieve the pressure in hopes that she wouldn’t have to worry about leaks when they got out on the road. 

Her fears were being realized in that moment as they were set to take the stage in just ten minutes and she felt so full she was going to burst. There was no way the pads lining her bra would be able to contain the overflow once she was on stage jumping around with a guitar strapped in an inconvenient position. When she shifted, she could tell that they were already damp against her skin. 

She didn’t even think she had her breast pump with her. The more she thought about it, the more she was sure it was still in her hotel room next to the bed where she’d last used it. It would be the most embarrassing headline news as videos circulated of her milk stained shirt, ones she would never be able to live down. 

“Oh fuck,” she whimpered as her eyes began to tear up in frustration and a little in pain. It wouldn’t be long before it would be too much to handle since they already felt like over inflated balloons. 

“What?” Louis turned to her with her hands on her hips as they usually were. Louis had been her best friend since they were teenagers but there were still some things that were private. She’d seen Harry pump before, been in the room too many times to count while she breastfed Lily during the writing and recording process, but they didn’t really  _ talk _ about it. At least they didn’t talk about the details. 

She tried to resist the urge to squeeze her breasts although that was really all she wanted to do to relieve the pressure. “I haven’t had a chance to pump all day.” 

“So? I thought you said she wasn’t interested anymore.” 

“It doesn’t just automatically turn off like a faucet,” Harry hissed so no one would overhear. “Plus it’s only been a couple weeks.” 

Harry looked up at the ceiling as she tried to keep her tears from spilling over. The last thing she needed was tear tracks through her makeup to match the milk soaking through her shirt. This was supposed to be a high point in her career and instead it was going to be the worst concert of her life. She tried not to break down right there. 

“So what’s the problem?” Louis asked though her voice had taken on a softer tone. 

“I’m going to leak through my shirt,” she sniffed, “And it  _ hurts _ .” 

“So just go pump or whatever you do. It won’t kill anyone to start a minute late.” 

“It’s back at the hotel. I didn’t even think about it when we left so early. Oh my god this is going to be so embarrassing.” 

Louis glanced around and then took Harry by the elbow, dragging her off so she stumbled over her own cowboy boots. There was a small closet bathroom right around the corner from the stage entrance and Louis pushed her inside before following and locking the door behind them. 

“What are you--” 

Louis crowded her up against the painted cinderblock wall and started to unbutton her shirt. 

“Louis! What are you do--” 

Louis pulled the two sides of her shirt apart and scooped her hand into Harry’s bra to fish out her tit. It all happened so fast that Harry just watched with her mouth paused mid-sentence as Louis wrapped her lips around Harry’s nipple and sucked. 

“Oh fuck,” Harry gasped as Louis’ mouth got a better grip and pulled. 

It was so many sensations all at once that Harry just stood there and let it happen. The release of pressure was an amazing relief, but the warm suction of Louis’ mouth and the movement of her tongue was something entirely different. It wasn’t the familiar latch of Lily’s mouth, not even close. It sent tingles through her breasts as her milk let down and then spread to her entire body until every single hair felt like it was standing on end. 

No adult had come anywhere near her nipples since Lily was born, especially not since she’d started breastfeeding. The logistics of having a baby were actually some of the key factors in the decline of her marriage. Jackson didn’t want anything to do with her body after child birth, especially her milk leaking breasts. 

Louis, however, was going to town. Harry knew it was simply to help in a desperate situation, but she couldn’t help the way she clenched with the telltale signs that she was getting wet. It had been so long since she’d been so turned on and she wished they didn’t have a show to do in a matter of minutes. Horny was a luxury she hadn’t had time for. 

But this was Louis, her bandmate and best friend. She couldn’t admit what it was doing to her, she never would. 

Pulling Harry’s other breast free, Louis switched sides, the swirl of her tongue definitely unnecessary in this task. Harry moaned and pretended it was from the release of pressure and not from the magic of Louis’ mouth. She could probably get herself off with minimal attention to her clit if she had a way to sneak her hand into her skin tight jeans without Louis noticing. Her hands clenched into fists to keep herself from trying. 

“That better?” Louis asked, wiping the corner of her mouth with her thumb as she pulled away. 

“Much,” Harry replied, sounding embarrassingly breathless. 

“Good. We’re on in like two minutes.” 

Louis smirked and shot Harry a wink just before slipping out the bathroom door to give Harry a moment to collect herself. 

“Fuck,” she muttered under her breath as she stepped up to the mirror. Another shiver of need rushed through her body as she saw her reflection, deep red smudges of Louis’ lipstick left in rings around her areolas as a mark of her presence. She tucked her breasts back into her bra and did up the buttons of her shirt, hiding the marks she would find later to remember it had happened. 

She definitely didn’t have time to get off now and quickly tucked the tails of her western style shirt back into her jeans. When she checked in the mirror again her cheeks were tinted pink, but other than that, she looked stage ready. 

It was go time when she emerged, herded over to the stage entrance as their intro music began to play. Louis looked over and threw her another wink as someone pressed her cordless mic into her hand. 

The crowd went wild as they stepped up together and muscle memory took over as they started the show. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


They had a few days off between the album release and the start of their mini tour that everyone spent back home in Nashville. Harry was glad to have the time to recoup and be with Lily, their routines so interrupted on the road. 

Their new album was charting well and Harry had every reason to feel happy and excited and yet she couldn’t stop herself from growing weepy at night once she’d put Lily to bed. The fresh reality of her divorce after such a short marriage was weighing on her and though she knew it wasn’t, Lily’s self-weaning felt like rejection. Like Harry had neglected her enough that she no longer needed or wanted her mommie’s milk. It was made worse by the fact that she just couldn’t turn it off like a switch. Every time she leaked through her clothes or drops ran down her chest in the bath she was reminded. 

Logically she knew that wasn’t the case, but she couldn’t help it. 

Louis found her in a sniffly mess late one night in the back room of the bus long after Lily had gone to sleep. It felt like her milk was never going to slow down even though she held off as long as she could before expressing just enough to ease the pain. She hadn’t expected it to happen overnight, but it had been weeks, over a month, and she constantly felt like she was about to burst. It was growing uncomfortable during shows when her guitar strap didn’t fall right or she tried to jump to hype the crowd. 

“You okay?” Louis asked as she crawled up onto the couch next to her. 

“No, but it’s stupid,” her wet laugh sounded pathetic to her ears. 

“Nothing’s stupid if you’re upset about it.” 

Louis was always so patient and kind even though she was the more outgoing of the pair. There was just something soft about her in private. Harry had always felt so comfortable with her. 

“It’s just that Lily doesn’t want to breastfeed anymore. Which is fine. She’s almost one. It just hurts that she was the one who chose to be done. I didn’t say ‘okay that’s enough’ to wean her, she weaned herself and it feels like she doesn’t need me anymore.” Harry paused to blow her nose into a tissue, tossing it across the small space towards the trash. “And I’m still constantly full and leaking all over the place like a reminder that she doesn’t need me and it just hurts. It makes me feel like no one wants me anymore.” 

It was an aching hole in her soul that had been torn open the first time she found out Jackson had been cheating on her with someone young and new. It just kept tearing wider with every little thing, not healing like it was supposed to. She hated that she let herself be so affected by any of it. 

“Hey, no,” Louis gathered her up into her arms. “I can’t imagine how that bond must have felt, but Lily still needs you. She’ll always need you, just in different ways in different stages in life.” 

It was the same thoughts that Harry had when her mind was being logical, but it didn’t help now when she felt like she should be sad. 

“Plus, it’s kind of hot when you leak everywhere,” Louis whispered near her ear. Her soft lips touched the shell of Harry’s ear with each word and the intimacy made goosebumps prickle over her arms. 

“What?” Harry breathed out, momentarily distracted from her sadness and loss. 

“When I see you leak everywhere. Reminds me of what we did in the bathroom.” 

“People notice?” Harry blushed. She had hoped no one saw when she slipped off to dry her shirt under the hand dryers in public restrooms of venues. 

“No, just me. Because I’m looking for it. Let me have another taste?” 

Louis’ hand traveled up Harry’s stomach to cup her full breast in her hand. It was one of the rare times Harry was braless lately as she had been debating whether or not to pump for relief. There were already round wet spots at her nipples which had been the cause of her small breakdown in the first place. 

Harry couldn’t decline when she needed the relief and Louis’ mouth had felt so good the first time. She pulled her shirt up to her armpits as an invitation, nipples hard and ready with just the thought. She also felt the tingle of her milk letting down, something that usually only happened with Lily’s cries or her first suckles. It felt like the tingle of anticipation now as Louis pressed a kiss into her cheek and then ducked to take Harry’s nipple into her mouth. 

Louis’ lipstick was a pale pink tonight, the gloss transferring to Harry’s skin like a phantom reminder of the stains left the time before. But this was nothing like the time before. 

It was easy to excuse the last time as a necessity. Louis made it clear that this time it wasn’t just by the way her tongue spread out across and then pointed to explore her nipple. It made Harry gasp in a small breath as the tingles spread, gripping the hem of her booty shorts to keep them from grabbing handfuls of Louis’ hair. 

She really hoped the door was locked with no way to explain what was happening to any other passenger on their bus. Luckily the back room was generally respected as Harry and Louis’ private area, a place for Harry to slip away with Lily and a place for Louis to find peace. This was definitely neither of those things. 

“Do you have any idea how good you taste?” Louis asked, blinking up at Harry with her long eyelashes. She was jealous they were real. 

Without given a chance to respond, Louis mouthed at her nipple again, hand moving to cup and squeeze the firm fullness. Harry had never considered her nipples particularly sensitive before. Sure a tweak here or there felt nice, but it generally bored her when the focus was on her breasts for too long. It could have been the changes that came with breastfeeding or it could have been Louis, but Harry could hardly sit still. Tingles and shivers and jolts kept her on edge, all connected directly to the nipple in Louis’ mouth. 

“Fuck,” she whimpered as her hips started moving on their own in tiny circles. The muscles in her thighs tightened as she squeezed her legs together, seeking friction she couldn’t quite find. 

“You like that too, don’t you?” Louis’ asked with a quick glance up before switching to the other side. 

She wondered if now would be an appropriate time to sneak her fingers into her pants for a quick release. Her underwear were already damp as she shifted and she probably wouldn’t even need the vibrater she normally had to have to get off. That wasn’t too far away if she got desperate. 

Harry didn’t want to make it weird, but what Louis was doing was probably pretty high on the weird scale when it came to activities between friends. 

She wanted to bat Louis’ hand away when it rested on her lower stomach, the place that was still soft no matter how many sit ups she did, the place that would probably always be. She didn’t have long to think about it as Louis’ fingers dipped beneath her clothes, the tips brushing against her neatly trimmed hair. 

_ Oh fuck yes. _

Electricity in Harry’s brain started setting off little sparks of excitement and then it all melted into a mess when Louis’ fingers pushed further and curved with the shape of Harry’s body. Her middle finger slipped between Harry’s fold and  _ oh god, _ she was so fucking wet. There was no need for Louis’ wandering digits to search for it, she was already flooded and it felt  _ so fucking good _ . 

Harry had to grip Louis’ shoulders to keep herself from separating from her own body. She wasn’t sure she’d ever been so turned on so quickly in her life. She also didn’t think anyone had ever pinpointed and caressed her clit so quickly either but here they were. 

Harry’s voice went high and squeaky as she moaned and whimpered and swore, thighs shaking as Louis expertly stroked and circled her clit like she knew Harry’s body better than Harry did herself. 

“Oh god, oh god,” Harry chanted as she teetered on the edge, thighs clamping shut around Louis’ hand as she started to come in pulsing spasms she was positive Louis could feel.

She was still seeing stars when Louis quickly stood and peeled her leggings off, straddling Harry’s lap in just her lavender lace panties. The colour looked so delicate and pretty against Louis’ sun kissed skin. Louis always had sexy lingerie sets while Harry opted for soft cotton boy shorts whenever she had the option. Louis had always been the girly side of the duo. 

Harry let herself look when Louis stripped off her top to reveal the matching lavender lace bra that Harry could see her nipples right through. They were pretty, just like the rest of her body. Of course they’d both seen each other naked too many times to count over the years of sharing tour buses and quick wardrobe changes, but Harry had never really  _ looked _ . 

Louis pulled her panties to the side and with the same finger that was still wet from Harry, she touched herself with it. Her pussy was smooth and clean from the waxes Harry was never brave enough to get. She knew because Louis made sure they had someone on their team who could do it for her on tour. 

“You never know when there might be a wardrobe malfunction, Harry,” Louis always with a flip of her hair, “And if my snatch ends up on the internet, I want it to look as good as the rest of me does.” 

Harry wanted to argue that that wasn’t going to happen unless Louis let it happen, but with the amount of short skirts and skimpy clothing Louis opted for the stage, it really was only a matter of time. Louis didn’t seem bothered with the possibility. Harry was just fine keeping her own snatch concealed beneath her jeans and slacks where not even a stray breeze could get at it. 

Right in front of her now, Louis’ bare skin really did look good. Harry found herself curiously transfixed on Louis’ circling finger between her legs and wanted to be a part of it. Louis was just as wet as Harry was, if not more, when Harry’s middle and ring finger pushed the lace further aside to touch. 

Her fingers had only ever been inside herself, but they knew what to do as soon as they found her warmth. Her right hand gripped Louis’ thigh as her two fingers slid inside, feeling powerful when Louis moaned and rocked down on them. She curled them forward the way she would have with herself, the heel of her hand against Louis’ moving fingers. 

Louis’ little gasps kept Harry going, unable to focus on one part of her body. Her smudged lipstick, her hard nipples, the soft plains of her belly, and small wet movements of their hands together. Harry barely noticed the touch until Louis’ free fingers squeezed just behind her nipple and pulled forward in a milking motion. 

Harry squeaked from the sensation and the milk droplets that ran down her stomach. 

“Shit,” Louis moaned and repeated the action again and then again until she found the motion that sprayed herself with milk. She collected some onto her fingers and brought it back to where she was touching herself, moaning obscenely but soft enough that the sound would stay in the room with them. 

Harry took Louis’ cues and lifted her free hand to her other breast, spraying her milk out onto Louis’ stomach like a dairy cow. It was easier for Harry with the practice and familiarity she had with her own body, the drops soon collecting to make the damp lace appear darker where it soaked in. 

Squeezing Harry’s breast extra hard, Harry winced but didn’t pull away when she actually felt Louis coming around her fingers. A long, deep and satisfied moan punctuated her orgasm, her circling hips slowly coming to a stop. 

“Wow,” Harry croaked, her voice rough. Louis blushed but grinned, both of them in a little bubble until Harry realized her fingers were still inside. It was her turn to blush then as she pulled them out and held her hand awkwardly in the air as she looked around for something to wipe off her wet fingers. 

Louis smirked and took Harry’s hand, cleaning her fingers off with her discarded shirt. She then mopped up her wet stomach and thighs, doing the same for Harry’s stomach and chest. 

“I think I’ve developed a  _ thing _ for breast milk,” Louis said as she slid her hands up to Harry’s breasts and squeezed. “It’s one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen.” 

“Enjoy it while you can,” Harry relaxed back and watched Louis’ face while she continued to squeeze and milk her out, the tshirt soaking most of it up. “I’m still trying to dry up.” 

“No, please don’t,” Louis begged softly, her thumbs swiping over Harry’s wet nipples. 

Harry brought her fingers up to massage the start of her breasts against her ribcage while Louis squeezed. “What do you mean?” 

“Don’t dry up, not yet.” Louis’ voice was soft as she caressed the curve of Harry’s breasts with soft hands. “At least through tour?”

Louis’ big pleading eyes melted Harry’s resolve. It felt like such a genuine request, not one of the witty responses Louis normally threw around. 

“But Lily doesn’t nurse anymore,” Harry replied softly. 

“I’ll take care of you,” Louis whispered as she lowered her head to suck one of Harry’s nipples into her mouth with a gentle suckle. It really did feel so good. 

“Okay,” Harry found herself agreeing. 

And that’s how Harry found herself crammed into the small tour bus bathroom the next morning with her nipple in Louis’ mouth. Harry relaxed back against the door as she gently suckled, nothing rushed or urgent this time. They were hidden away, but no one would be rushing to knock at the door just yet. 

Harry closed her eyes and rested her head back. She let herself enjoy the feeling, tingles running up and down her spine when there was a particularly pleasurable pull. It was sensual more than sexual, each swipe and swirl of Louis’ tongue making her want it to last forever. 

Harry felt a little high by the time Louis pulled away and swiped the corner of her mouth with her thumb. It was a relaxing hazy feeling from the endorphin release, grinning at Louis as she grinned back. The kiss Louis initiated was slow and deep, the faint taste of strawberry lip gloss meeting Harry’s tongue. 

“Can’t wait to take care of you again later,” Louis whispered before pecking Harry’s lips once again. 

And so it became a routine until Harry began looking forward to it as the highlights of her day. Instead of being triggered by Lily’s cries, her breasts tingled and she began to leak with the sound of Louis’ whispers into her ear. 

Between the two of them they had a large suite to share when they got to New York City. Lily was already asleep in the pack n play while Harry sat in the middle of the bed trying to find something to watch on tv while she debated whether or not to hop into the shower. It had been a long day, one that left her full and aching without Louis having the time to tend to her. 

Their arrangement so far had been mostly tour bus and bathroom quickies, just enough to keep Harry from leaking on stage and to eliminate the need for her to pump. Right now, she wondered if she should give in to the pump she still carried with her or just express enough while in the shower to get by. She’d already ditched her bra, her button up loose and barely covering her breasts as she sat in just her underwear. 

Just as she’d decided a shower was probably a good idea, Louis slipped into Harry’s bedroom of the suit in one of her silk robes she usually wore while getting her hair and makeup done for a show. It looked different on her now in the dim light of the tv. 

“Hey,” she said softly as she approached the king sized bed and climbed up beside her.

Harry smiled and abandoned the remote with the tv volume low, finally feeling herself settle down. 

“Missed you today,” Louis said as she crawled behind Harry, stretching a leg out on either side of Harry’s hips so she could hug her from behind. “Crazy day.” 

Harry hummed in agreement as Louis held her there, her cheek rested on Harry’s shoulder. It was so warm and comfortable that Harry melted back into the embrace and let her eyes fall shut. 

They stayed like that until Louis’ hands started to move against her belly in soft strokes, each time coming closer to her breasts. The tingles were there as Harry anticipated her next move, her body coming to sense Louis’ presence and the promise of relief. 

“So full,” Louis mumbled as her hands finally came up to gently hold the weight in her palms. Harry whimpered from the aching pain. 

She pulled Harry’s open shirt to the sides and grazed her thumbs over Harry’s nipples back and forth until they were long and hard and ready to be sucked. She was so full that the stimulation didn’t cause her to just leak, an unprompted fountain spurting out from the pressure of her left breast. 

“Oh my god,” Louis murmured as she held her hand up into the spray as if to test that it was truly happening. “That happens on it’s own??”

“Sometimes,” Harry breathed out as just the relief was nearly orgasmic with Louis there behind her. Her lap was soaked as was her stomach where her other nipple was steadily dripping. 

Louis pushed her shirt down off her shoulders and then pulled it free of her arms, snuffling up so they were as close as they could be. 

“That’s so hot,” Louis murmured as she kissed at Harry’s neck. “It makes my nipples hard.” 

“Wanna feel them,” Harry said, wanting the skin on skin. They hadn’t been overly sexual since the first few times, always rushed without much time to indulge. 

This was different and Harry waited as Louis unclasped her bra. Harry felt her hard nipples against her back a moment later, the soft press of her breasts feeling so nice and warm in the air conditioned room. 

“You’re leaking everywhere,” the breathy moan caused Harry to squirm to get closer, “Wish I was too.” 

Louis’ hands were becoming experts, each sliding up to massage and pull milk from her nipples, each motion becoming more practiced and confident until a nice stream came with each pull. Her fingers slid smoothly in Harry’s milk like body oil and the massaging glide over her skin left her wet and aching between her legs. 

“Oh shit,” Harry whimpered as Louis continued to milk her in slow motions, her hips making small circles in search of friction. 

“You love this as much as I do, don’t you?” 

Harry couldn’t even pretend to deny that she loved it. It felt so amazing to have Louis’ hands on her, to experience lactation in such a different way. It was intimate and dirty and nothing like she’d experienced with anyone else.

She’d been close to Louis for most of her life but never like this. It was another layer of their ever increasing bond already strengthened by the stress of fame and the blend of their voices almost every night. It didn’t even feel strange to be naked together with their history. 

“We’re making a mess,” Harry breathed out as the bedsheets around them grew damp. 

“Don’t care,” Louis murmured as she sucked kisses into the side of Harry’s neck. 

Louis’ left hand traveled down her stomach and didn’t pause before slipping under her undies. Harry already knew she was wet and it felt so good to have it be Louis’ fingers to touch her. 

“Milk yourself for me baby,” Louis mumbled against her skin before leading Harry’s hand up to her own breast. “Gonna get you off while we milk you dry.” 

Harry whimpered and squeezed, milk dripping down onto Louis’ arm. Louis was so good at touching her, her fingers not clumsy or hesitant as even her ex-husband’s often were. She parted her thighs wider and felt encompassed by Louis’ body. It was grounding and so hot. 

“You love it when I milk you. You’re so wet from it baby, gushing.” 

Harry whimpered as she pinched her own nipple, Louis’ hand doing the same. 

“I’m gonna fuck you while I drink when we get back to Nashville. I’ve got the best cock that you’ll ever have baby. It’s eternally hard. I can fuck you all night.” 

Harry was already aching to come, everything bringing her so close to the edge. She had no idea Louis was like this in bed, no idea that she knew how to pleasure women. Now that she’d said it, Harry couldn’t stop thinking of her with a strap on, fucking into her while she sucked her nipple down. 

Louis’ fingers moved down and curved to push inside her body and suddenly Harry was coming, just like that. She clenched hard before her pulsing orgasm around her fingers, in awe that it had only taken that to come. She usually needed more than just something inside to get her off. Louis was magic, or maybe it was just something new. 

“You come so hard,” Louis moaned against her shoulder, “You’re so fucking sexy.” 

Harry started to move so she could get Louis off, but she held her hands. 

“Just lie back,” Louis instructed, pushing her back onto the mattress before throwing her leg over to straddle Harry’s hips. “I just want a taste.” 

Louis leaned forward and took one of Harry’s nipples into her mouth, rolling it with her tongue before starting to suckle. This was starting to feel familiar to Harry and she loved, watching Louis’ lipstick leave its mark. This time it was a matte burgundy, faint after wearing off all day.

Louis didn’t even attempt to get off and soon they were just snuggled together while Louis stayed leisurely attached to her tit. They turned the volume up a few notches to watch the rerun of Friends that had started to play and Harry started to gently run her fingers through Louis’ hair. Harry truly liked the bond that was forming between them from this, even when Louis playfully nipped at her nipple. 

“Is this okay?” Louis asked as she shifted to switch sides. 

Harry moved to prop herself up on the pillows before Louis reattached and shrugged. 

“I enjoy it if you do.” 

“I do,” she said, looking up at Harry as she nosed around and then took her nipple into her mouth. 

“It’s really relaxing when it’s not turning me on,” Harry grinned. She felt happy and hazy while Louis was suckling, at peace in a way that was new to her. 

When she was done, Louis rested her cheek against Harry’s chest, watching the tv together for the rest of the episode. 

“I hope you don’t think I’m weird,” Louis finally said softly. “I didn’t know this was a thing for me until you were right there breastfeeding all the time and now I never want to stop.” 

“So don’t,” Harry found herself answering without a second thought. 

“You’d like that?” Louis asked in surprise. She lifted her head to meet Harry’s eyes like she might have made up her reply. 

“I like it so far,” Harry blushed and nodded. And she did. She really did. 

Louis dove in to kiss her in the most enthusiastic way anyone had ever kissed her. They made out until they grew sleepy, snuggled up together to avoid the milk dampened spots on the bed. 

When Harry woke in the morning to Louis’ mouth sucking gently at her breast, Harry knew there was no place else she wanted to be. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
